


【表卢】Crazy in love

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230





	【表卢】Crazy in love

RPS预警

卢属于麻将，三伯属于艾玛，我只是拿他们瞎编排。

都是瞎编排，瞎编排，瞎编排。

假的，假的，假的。

文风在沙雕和肉欲之间反复横跳。

1，Lukas Perman，金发蓝眼长腿细腰，维也纳数家知名公司的高管，资产无数，但连续五年被评为奥村第一钻石王老五国民女婿。

然至今未婚。

于是卢老板的八卦便成了公司茶水间密谈的核心和整个维也纳茶余饭后的消遣话题，时不时就有小报传出Lukas搂着哪家女孩出去兜风，放他在游艇上被四位美女包围的合影，直到有狗仔拍到他跟一位男性摇滚歌星激情拥吻——照片给歌星的脸打了马赛克，但那耀眼的金发公主头让其完全失去了作用——大家才意识到不能以常理推断任何人的性取向。

拍照者据说在照片登出两天后遭遇街头抢劫，之后光速出逃。

于是小报还没来得及爆炸，就安静了。

Mark Seibert，大器晚成的标杆楷模，在不成功的音乐生涯结束之后，他选择回大学深造，终于在40之前读完研究生，拿到了医学管理学位，顺利进入Lukas名下某企业实习。

并被HR选中去给卢老板当助理。

于是，这位身高190笑容软乎乎的大龄新毕业生，在众人羡慕的围观下，走进了Lukas的办公室。

但Lukas觉得HR越来越没水准了。

苍天可见啊，这新来的比自己还高，西装扣子被胸肌撑得快要断掉，胳膊跟人家大腿一样粗，Lukas感叹道，是想让我被他搞死后篡位吗？

重点是，这位Mark Seibert先生，金发碧眼大背头，站如松坐如钟走路一阵风，浑身上下散发着挥之不去的直男荷尔蒙。

Lukas是个有素质的基佬，他不勾引直男。

2，Mark Seibert穿着整齐的黑西装走进Lukas的办公室时，还不知道这位名声在外总裁的内心小九九，他一心想要好好工作，才不辜负自己的努力和HR的慧眼识珠。

“您好。”Mark在Lukas的办公桌前站定，脸上挂着八颗牙的商业微笑，不卑不亢沉稳淡定，对Lukas伸出了友谊之手。

于是Lukas也握住了对面男人的手，温暖干燥，指甲短平整齐，带着一点中年人的皮肤褶皱，手表没有任何商标，皮表带下散发着若有若无的木香，袖扣是企业的logo。

Lukas以为自己不喜欢这种看着老成又无聊的clean cut，直到今天，直到这一秒。

“我叫Mark Seibert，很高兴认识您。我该怎么称呼您？”

面前这位身高190看上去真诚且沉稳的企业职员，血流的红色从胸口沿着颈动脉一路向上，从他的面颊红到了耳朵根。

没有男员工见老板会脸红的，没有，Lukas在心里默念着。

“直接叫我Lukas就好。”千万别见外，没准以后赤诚相见的时候多了去了，卢老板碎碎念，试图散发自己的魅力，想着如果能把这位反差萌直男搞到手也不错。“请坐。介意我直接称呼您的名字吗？”

面上该走的礼貌一个都不能少，Lukas想着，这明明是因为内心忽然的紧张。

“请务必直接叫我的名字。”Mark的指尖在握手结束时划过Lukas的掌心，神经末梢轻微的电流如藤蔓一般紧紧缠绕着Lukas的心脏，攀上脖颈，让他几乎窒息在这一瞬间。

待二人坐定，Lukas想着，这次可能需要再多寒暄/试探/暧昧几分钟，却被Mark单刀直入，插了个爽：

“您想要什么时候签合同？”

“什么合同？实习入职医保车补还是住房公……”Lukas试图打几圈太极。

“BDSM调教的Protocol。”

Lukas愣在了原地，试图在对方脸上读出点什么，然而对方依旧是温和的笑着，红扑扑的脸颊为这笑容染上了一点真诚，清亮的绿眼睛里看不出任何好恶情绪。

“HR给我看了上一任助理的合同，所以我对职责范围依旧有所了解了。”Mark还是一副工作脸，给了Lukas一个文件夹，“我在授权下查看了您的工作日程和医疗记录，并对合同进行了部分修改，草拟方案在这里，供您参考。”

mmp的HR，谁给你们私自动手的权利了！Lukas内心骂道，然后想起自己在和上一任助理不欢而散之后跟HR嘱咐，务必在对方签了保密协议之后了解工作内容。

打掉的牙还是自己吞了吧。

“PTSD家庭护理方案？这什么玩意？”Lukas拿出了文件夹里一张单独的A4纸。“我以为你……”

“我有医学管理和临床心理学双学位。”Mark轻轻低头，谦逊的神色里带着一丝乖巧。

“就按你这个新合同办。”Lukas抬头，眼神里全是骄傲和挑衅，他随手松了松领带，白衬衫缝隙里露出了一点点黑色的皮革质感和其下红色的伤痕。“今晚开始，地址是这个。”

Mark双手接过Lukas递过来的卡片装进了公文包。

“现在我需要开始白天的工作了，Lukas。”Mark淡淡的说“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

3，两周之后，Lukas给Mark转了正。

他在椅子上活动了一下屁股，揉了揉后背，Lukas知道自己衬衫底下的痕迹完全不堪入目。

Lukas摸了摸衬衫袖子下藏着的皮革腕带，昨天晚上它们被Mark用金属链条连接挂在房梁上，Lukas只穿着上衣，眼前只有一团黑雾，口球把他所有的语言变为呻/吟，却拦不住肆意流淌的唾/液。

但即使这样，Lukas也在挣扎，在咒骂，试图用膝盖攻击对方，直到Mark把他的腿M字打开绑住为止。

于是Lukas就这样被悬在半空中了，Mark甚至都没给他一个支撑点，高超的绳艺让绕在两边臀/部和大腿上的丝绳均匀的承受着Lukas身体的重量，不让身体受伤，却让精神永远挂在绞刑架上。

这位新助理的反差萌不只在严肃外表和温柔内心。那个凶狠抽打自己并毫无怜悯进入的Dom，那个事后抱着他为他抹去眼泪的温暖身体，Lukas几乎无法把这两种特质标签同时挂在一个人身上。

“您走神了。”Mark用文件夹敲了敲他面前的桌子，Lukas像是被抽了一鞭子一样慌了神。

“没……有什么事吗？”Lukas很快恢复了白天的大佬扑克脸。

“文件，需要您签字。”

Mark白天的正经助理工作干的也很不错，准确的说是Lukas经历过最妥帖的一位了。

“下午一点半您要去例行视察车间，并处理上次生产区泄漏事件的负责人。”Mark把文件收好“这之前您有半个小时的午休时间。”

“谢谢。”Lukas靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，工作太无聊，他忽然想要调戏一下一本正经的助理。他漂亮的蓝眼睛眨巴着，眼角的一点皱纹如孔雀开屏般散发着说不出的风情味道：

“我想吃甜甜圈。”

“我让厨房给您送来。”

“我想吃两条街外橙色招牌的那家。”Lukas歪着头笑得愈发嚣张“你去帮我买。”

Mark眯起眼睛看着Lukas，他只在作为Dom时才会有这样的表情。

“好的。”Mark低眉顺眼的说，可Lukas知道那绿眼睛背后正酝酿着风暴。“但我不可能身兼两职，Lukas，政府方面的邮件就需要您亲自阅读处理了。”

“我要巧克力和彩虹霜糖的。”

TBC

本来只想开个车却要写出剧情了。

卢大佬和马助理双双陷入真情实感，卢受制于过去的经历/马受制于职业道德双向暗恋的狗血故事怎么样。

卢才不是仙人掌嘞，明明是那么娇嫩的一朵蓝色妖姬。


End file.
